


Nobody Puts Rey in a Corner

by Spencebox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dirty Dancing Fusion, Angry Boi Ben Solo, Angst, Ben has Big Hands, Ben is 23, Biting, Bunch of Sex Later On, Dancing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Abortion, Oral Sex, Rey is 18, Rey wants those Big Hands, Sex, So not tagged as underage, Soothing Touches, Sweet Sex, Sweet touches, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, big dick ben solo, but like, i love dirty dancing guys sue me, river sex, sexual touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox
Summary: Nobody Puts Rey in a Corner, the Dirty Dancing AU that I can guarantee not a single person asked for.orRey has to spend the next 4 weeks at Dameron's; dance classes and Rose's complaining was already too much to deal with. And the amazing, delicious, and sinful dancer Kylo Ren was going to make it even harder, his stupid body and his dance moves were enough to drive her over the edge already, but why couldn't he just teach her how to dance and move on?Why did she have to fall for the one guy who can't stand her presence for even a thirty minute dance lesson?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rose Tico/Snap Wexley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Nobody Puts Rey in a Corner

**Author's Note:**

> guys, i know no one asked for this, but yesterday at the ripe age of 22, I watched Dirty Dancing and I love it so much I couldn't stop myself. Please don't be mad, my loyal readers. 
> 
> I took a break from updating to keep my mental health in order and am back with this bad boy. I'll try and update again very shortly and haven't abandoned my many other Reylo fics, I'm just shit at updating!

It was the summer of 1963.

Rey Skywalker would be attending Chandrila University in the fall and had plans to attend the far-away youth program in Naboo Restoration, an area that had been wiped out under President Vader that was now being helped by over developed nations. Her father—No, not Luke Skywalker, the man currently driving the car, but her _real_ father Obadiah Kenobi had put the transfer pamphlets in her dresser before he’d been shipped off to fight in the War.

Luke and Leia, the two adults currently speeding down the empty street were here Aunt and Uncle, having taken her in after the letter stamped with Vader’s obnoxious Presidential Stamp had started with ‘We’re very sorry to inform you…’.

And that’s how Rey Kenobi, now Skywalker ended up in the backseat of this Volkswagen, looking out the window at the passing greenery as her new sister Rose, who was also adopted, talked on and on about all the fun things they’d do when they got to Dameron’s.

“What if I didn’t bring enough swim suits, or if one of my sandals breaks a strap? I can’t just wear on shoe, Mom, I’m not a heathen.” Rey looked at Rose and tried to hide her judgmental glare. It was harder for Rey to call Leia Mom, but she tried her best. Leia look at Rose in the rearview mirror with a raised brow, “Rosie, you brought ten pairs, you’ll be fine.”

Rose scoffed and perched her chin on the window, upper lip twitching with unspoken insults that would no doubt get the car turned around. Rey wanted to comfort her sister, say that there would be other girls with _no_ shoes, and that Rose would look better than them all, but kept her mouth shut. Rey had learned that Rose would rather wallow in self-pity than anything else.

“Here we are kids, our home away from home for the next 4 weeks.” Luke tries to maneuver into the parking structure, “Now, first thing we’ll do is find Mario and thank him for inviting us—won’t we girls? Give Mario big hugs and then we’ll get settled—Oh god, Leia, look at these people? Who need that many shoes?”

The four inhabitants on the Volkswagen watched as a girl pointed to one of the staff to remove every bag from the trunk, there were so many it look like she bought out a store. Rose huffed and rolled her eyes; poking Leia over the seat, “See! And you told me not to bring the coral heels.”

Luke spotted Mario Dameron up ahead, gut overhanging tight pants and buttons straining on his Hawaiian shirt that had seen better days. He’d had a heart attack 5 years ago while fishing with Luke, and the 7 minutes of CPR had saved Mario’s life. That was the only reason why they were getting a free vacation.

“Ah! If it isn’t Luke! C’mere you!” Mario gave Luke a hug that rivaled a chubby kid going for the Chunky Monkey, Rey stepping out the car and standing at the back with Rose.

“Poe! Get over here and help these guests. They’re VIP son, they’ll get the best treatment over this month, I’ll make sure of it.” Poe was handsome, taller than Rose but no taller than Rey, with a white toothed smile and eyebrows full of teenage swagger. His dad ushered him to the back of the car, and Rose stepped aside to complain as she stopped another girl with ten more shoes than the last.

“Here, let me help.” Rey took out her own bag, setting it on the grass and watching Poe finish with the last two. Poe grinned, “You lookin’ for a job?”

Rey tried not to let the blush show, stepping aside as Luke and Mario came closer. “I have the best cabin picked out for you and you lovely girls. And there’s a Merengue class starting in the Gazebo in ten minutes.” He nudged Luke, “She’ll get your blood flowing real good.”

Leia finally spoke for the first time since Mario had arrived, “Let him rest Mario, he hasn’t had a proper vacation in 10 years.” Mario nodded, patting Luke’s back. “Poe will escort you to your cabin, best in the house. Please, if you need anything, just find Poe or myself. I promise, these are gonna be the best four weeks of your lives.”

Rose scoffed and went off to follow Poe, Leia and Luke waved off Mario, and Rey bit her lip in trepidation, wishing these four weeks were already over.

* * *

“One, two, three, one, two, three. Lift those legs ladies! C’mon, step on those grapes folks!”

Rey tried to follow the steps, side to side, but kept bumping into other people and apologizing awkwardly, not having a personal space or even sense of rhythm. She wasn’t the best dancer, not really feeling comfortable with her thin arms or non-muscled torso. The dancing instructor, Phasma, was tall and moved like she was born to dance, leaving Rey awkwardly covering her slightly exposed stomach.

“Now everyone, when I say stop, find the man of your dreams and shake that caboose. Now ready… STOP!”

And of course, Rey found her hips clutched in the pruned hands of a man older than Luke and Leia combined, fingers ticking to move lower. She looks around for any other person, hell, even Luke would be better, but they’re all partnered up.

“Excuse me.” She pries of his grubby hands to lightly skate to Luke and Leia’s side, “Hey, I think I’m gonna check out the main house, maybe try and find Rose or something.”

Leia nods while Luke whispers, “Find me a mimosa, kid.” She skips off the gazebo and follows the path of stone to the main house, watching her pink ballet flats skip across the way. She’s light of her feet, but Rey knew dancing was more than that; it was feeling the beat in your chest and moving your hips to the motion.

The most she’d ever moved her hips were the half-ass push-ups in P.E.

The main house was huge; two stories and covered in a horrendous ugly orange color than better belonged on a clementine than a building. Rey walks up the steps, looking back and forth and seeing it empty, going around the corner and spotting an open window inside. She sneaks along the wooden exterior to peek inside, seeing Mario Dameron and a multitude of staff workers in waiter get ups.

“Now listen here, these people are paying good money for a good time, and we all know I went to Harvard and Yale to hire you, but I know how a college guys heads works. You keep your fingers out of the water, hair out of the soup, and you show these people a good time. This is a family place, so you better act like a goddam family. Do I make myself clear?"

All of the boys replied in unison, “Yes, Mr. Dameron”, all eyes watching Mario exit the dining room. Rey means to leave, not wanting to hear whatever it is college boys talk about, when the sound of a door slamming shut keeps her still.

It’s a man walking in that has her attention; black shoulder length hair and a tight black shirt, even tighter black pants that look painted on. He looks sinful in that outfit, broad shoulders stretched so far and a face with lips as full as anything. Her fingers twitch at her side watching him stride to one of the boys. He even moves with confidence, massive form taking up all the space in the room.

“I miss anything important?” And his voice is so deep, sounding sensual and mysterious all at once, luring her in and throwing her out, fingers wishing they could touch.

“Too good to be on time, _Kylo Ren_?” He spits the name, as if poison on his tongue. “If you’d been here like the rest of us you would’ve gotten what you needed. But I guess you dancers don’t give a shit do you?”

“Lay off, Snap.” A dark skinned college boy steps in, “Mario said don’t fuck the girls and keep them happy. That’s all.”

Snap snorted, “Oh yeah, tell this guy to keep his dick in his pants, real clever.” Her heart started to stutter in her chest, watching Kylo Ren move like a titan, stepping close into Snap’s face.

“At least I have a dick that girls wanna suck. The hell you got, _Snap_?" The way he growled Snap had her clenching her thighs together, wondering what it would be like if he growled _Rey._

She watched him smack a floor to the glass, stomping off with the fury of a mountain lion, herself sneaking away from the window and away from the main house.The college boys watched him go with a mixture of jealousy and envy, eventually getting back to work.

Her clammy hands run down her light blue shirt, wiping away the sweat and thoughts of Kylo Ren.

* * *

Rey sat next to Leia, watching Mario Dameron bring forth a red haired student who was taller than most of the other boys, “Skywalkers, I’d like you to meet Armitage Hux. He’s studying at Cornell in Business Management.” Rose looked love stricken, heart eyes ablaze at the Cornell boy.

“Armitage, these are their daughters, Rey and Rose. Rey is in…?” She was barely aware they were speaking to her, answering when Leia nudged her stomach, “I’m in the Economic Development of Underdeveloped Countries.”

Armitage couldn’t have looked more bored, and Mario turned to Rose, “And you?” She smiled like she’d just won first prize, “I’m in design. Rey can save the world but I’ll make it look pretty.”

All but Rey giggled at the air headed comment, picking at her over dressed salad and flavorless soup, watching her family consume an amount of food that could’ve fed two families in Naboo. It would’ve been pointless to say anything, Luke would give her a stern eye of understanding and Rose would snarl.

There was small talk about plans for tomorrow, Rose deciding that swimming was best in the sunny weather and Leia deciding to join her, claiming a tan couldn’t hurt. Luke kept his eyes trained on Rey, eyebrows in a concerned dimple, “You gonna join the girls, Rey? You could do with a good tan.” He meant well, but it was the last thing she wanted to hear.

So, she shrugged, listening as an upbeat tune started up, the elderly conductor proclaiming, “Make your way to the dance floor!”

Armitage seemed to appear out of thin air, offering Rose his pale hand, “If you would, Miss Rose.” Rey tried not to let her jealousy show, watching the pair stroll to the side of the dance floor, eventually standing herself and skirting along the sides.

A hand tapped her shoulder, “Hey, wanna dance?”

She turned, seeing it was the dark skinned boy from the main house. She shrugged, “Sure, why not?”

His hands shook above her hips, stepping on her toes and trying not to stare at her breasts. He was a gentleman, smiling so bright in his white tux. “I’m Finn, I work here for the summers. You?”

“My dad knows the owner, so I’m here sort of against my will. But so far, it’s not too bad.” He nodded and she made an ‘Oh’ face. “I’m Rey, by the way.” 

They danced side to side, eventually running into other couples and finally letting go of one another. It was a tad awkward, just standing around as other couple danced together.

“So uhm, what’re you doing—“

Her voice died down as two bodies appeared on the floor, the indisputable stature of Kylo Ren and the tall statuesque figure of a woman nearly reaching his height, standing chest to chest as a new song started up. They started to dance, all sharp turns and sporadic leg kicks that she knew she could never being to achieve, with leaps and turns that made her head spin.

She leaned close to Finn, “Who’re they?” She mainly wanted to know who the girl was. He scoffed, “That’s Kylo Ren and Kaydel Connix, the dance people who love to overshadow everyone.”

She nodded, thighs clenching tight like before as Kylo’s large hands, more bear paw than human hand, gripped Kaydel’s leg and lifted it high into the sky, pressing against his chest. It was erotic to wish that she were Kaydel, that he was pressing her against his chest.

“But they’re really good, right?” Finn shrugged his shoulders, looking elsewhere, “I guess…”

Kylo’s legs moved with such strength and precision in every stride, knowing exactly where to step and where to move Kaydel, as if he was born to dance. Her heartbeat thumped along to the tempo, watching the song abruptly stop—and spotting Mario Dameron angrily shaking his head, seeing Kylo Ren and Kaydel usher others onto the floor with encouraging looks.

Believe her when she says that running up to Kylo and demanding to know how he did that was the first thing on her mind, but instead she found Luke and Leia, “I’m not feeling to good, I’m heading back to our room.”

They watched her skip out with curious looks, shrugging it off and continuing to slow dance, Rose not even aware and simply watching Armitage talk about profit margins.

Rey ended up full on sprinting to the cabin, wind blowing in her hair and heart beating the same beat as the previous tune, smile on her face and a flurry of _something_ erupting in her stomach. It wasn’t like anything she’d ever felt before and it made her lock the bedroom door and flop on the bed, stuffing her hand into her cream satin panties and furiously rubbing her clit, images of dancing with Kylo Ren running behind her eyelids.

Her heartbeat finally calmed down when her juices coated her virgin fingers, eyes closing and refusing to feel shame for desiring someone she barely knew. God, this was going to be a difficult four weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought? Unless you really hated it cause like i worked hard, so, no thanks.


End file.
